Un regalo especial
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Byakuya Kuchiki. Para celebrarlo, Rukia organiza una gran fiesta sorpresa, pero tiene problemas en conseguir un regalo para su hermano. ¿Qué podría darle que le guste al orgulloso capitán? ¿Y qué hará Byakuya al ver a toda esa gente en su casa? One-shot. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya-sama!


**Holaa... aquí onee-chan con un one-shot que se me ocurrió esta mañana. Como ustedes saben (o deberian saber) el 31 de Enero es el cumpleaños de Byakuya, así que como la mega-fan-friki-acosadora que soy... decidí escribir una historia para él... :) jejeje. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya-sama! Te amamos... :) o al menos yo lo hago. jajaja**

**En fin, Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN REGALO ESPECIAL<strong>

**30 de Enero, Sociedad de Almas.**

Era un día tranquilo y hermoso en la Sociedad de Almas. Los pajarillos cantaban, el sol calentaba sin llegar a ser desagradable y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente.. Claro que una pequeña figura no podía detenerse a disfrutar el día.

Rukia corría de un lado a otro cargando una pequeña bolsa de tela. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer y no podía detenerse. _"Maldición, debí haber aceptado la ayuda de Renji" _se dijo a sí misma, pero pensándolo mejor, el pelirrojo no podía ayudarla, o más bien, no debía ayudarla. El teniente tenía que seguir en su escuadrón para evitar levantar sospechas.

- o -

– Esa es su misión, ¿lo entienden? – dijo Kyoraku, rascándose la barbilla.

– Debe ser muy fuerte si son necesarios dos capitanes. – comentó Ukitake como quien no quiere la cosa.

– Eeehh… esperaaa…sí. – respondió. – Al parecer es un arrancar muy poderoso que está causando estragos en Karakura. Deténgalo por favor. – agregó, leyendo disimuladamente y de forma muy mecánica las palabras, o mejor dicho, el guión que se había escrito en la mano para no olvidar su parlamento.

– Kurosaki es el encargado de esa zona. – comentó Byakuya, como tratando de recordarle que no era necesario enviar a más shinigamis. No podía creer que un simple arrancar ameritara la presencia de ambos en el mundo humano.

– ¿Eh? Digo…sí, lo sé, pero Ichigo-kun está ocupado en estos momentos. – Kyoraku se asustó. No contaba con que Byakuya le pondría objeciones y eso definitivamente no estaba en el libreto.

– ¿Con qué? – exigió saber el pelinegro.

– Eeehh… ¿con exámenes? – respondió con cara de bobo y sudando ligeramente. No se le ocurría nada con que responder si seguía preguntándole cosas. Obviamente no servía para improvisar una actuación.

– Es cierto, Ichigo-kun me lo dijo. – comentó Ukitake, tratando de salvar la situación. – Bueno, no te preocupes Kyoraku, nosotros nos encargaremos. – agregó.

– Bueno, bueno, entonces está decidido. – finalizó el líder del Gotei 13. – Nos veremos mañana entonces. Que tengan suerte. – se despidió de ellos, agitando las manos.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Byakuya al ver la palma de Kyoraku con muchas palabras escritas.

– ¿Eh? Esto… eeeh… esto es… – Kyoraku balbuceaba. _"¡Di algo, di algo!" _se repetía. – Son las medidas de Nanao-chan. – respondió al fin. – ¿Quieres saberlas? – preguntó con cara de pervertido.

– No. – respondió cortante.

Kyoraku suspiró aliviado. Eso había funcionado como una bomba apestosa que logró que Byakuya se diera media vuelta y se alejara del primer escuadrón con el ceño fruncido. Ukitake le dio una sonrisa y un guiño al capitán comandante y salió detrás del pelinegro.

– Ufff. – dijo Kyoraku, una vez que los dos capitanes se fueron. – Primer paso: "sacar al capitán Kuchiki de la Sociedad de Almas sin que se dé cuenta", completado. Y todo gracias a mi increíble actuación. – dijo riendo fanfarronamente. Aunque claro, su actuación había sido pésima.

- o -

**Mansión Kuchiki.**

Ya atardecía cuando Ukitake y Byakuya partieron al Mundo Real para acabar con el supuesto arrancar problemático. Desde luego que no encontrarían nada, pero esa era la única manera de sacarlo de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿El motivo? Una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para el capitán Kuchiki.

Rukia había convencido a todos para celebrar el cumpleaños del noble capitán con una increíble fiesta sorpresa en la mansión Kuchiki. Se había pasado los últimos días planeando el evento y las invitaciones ya estaban repartidas. Contando con la colaboración de sus amigos y algunos capitanes, los preparativos ya casi estaban listos.

Aunque ella al principio no sabía muy bien que hacer en dicha reunión, pues desde que fue adoptada en la familia Kuchiki, el cumpleaños de Byakuya siempre había pasado como un día más. El capitán siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo y lo más parecido a una celebración era una comida un poco más elegante de lo normal. Claro que el pelinegro ni siquiera se daba cuenta que aquella comida especial era con motivo de su cumpleaños.

Sin contar claro, que generalmente los cumpleaños en la Sociedad de Almas y sobre todo en las familias nobles, no eran muy divertidos que digamos. Es por eso que ella quería que esta vez su hermano se divirtiera en grande con una fiesta al estilo humano.

Rukia sonreía e internamente le daba las gracias a Yuzu, la hermana de Ichigo, por haberla ayudado dándole ideas para la fiesta. Recordaba con alegría la conversación entre las dos.

ooooooooooooooo

_ – Vaya, con que una fiesta de cumpleaños. – dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa y pose pensativa. A su lado, Karin las observaba con interés._

_ – Así es, será la primera fiesta que tenga. – informó Rukia con una sonrisa._

_ – ¿La primera? – los ojos de Yuzu se pusieron brillantes y sonrió con más ganas. – Bueno, entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es tener la lista de sus amiguitos, para que puedas repartir las invitaciones._

_ – De acuerdo. – Rukia se extrañó un poco al escuchar la palabra "amiguito" pero no le prestó mayor atención. Yuzu era así. Una niña muy tierna que siempre se expresaba de esa manera._

_ – Ahora lo siguiente es… – Yuzu daba muchas indicaciones que Rukia anotaba con gran rapidez en una pequeña libreta. Para cuando terminó, ya llevaba muchas páginas escritas._

_ – Wow, increíble. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Yuzu. – dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa._

_ – No es nada Rukia-chan. – respondió Yuzu de igual manera._

_Y así se armó la fiesta. Karin y Yuzu no pudieron aceptar la invitación de Rukia, pues durante ese día tenían que ir al festival de su escuela, pero le encargaron a la shinigami darle muchos saludos al festejado. Obviamente ninguna de las dos sabía que el cumpleañero era un hombre adulto, de porte elegante y mirada fría. Habían confundido la situación con lo de la "primera fiesta" así que pensaban que se trataba de un niño._

ooooooooooooooo

Los sirvientes de la mansión corrían de un lado para el otro para terminar los preparativos, aunque las indicaciones que ella les había dado eran bastante extrañas, por decirlo menos. Desde luego que estaban felices por la idea de Rukia de celebrar el cumpleaños de su señor, pues estaban seguros que él simplemente lo olvidaría y otra vez pasaría como un día más, pero a la vez también se sentían preocupados. ¿Qué pasaba si a Byakuya no le gustaba la fiesta? Temían ser regañados severamente o algo peor.

Aun así, decidieron arriesgarse y cumplir con lo que Rukia les había pedido.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, cuatro personas platicaban tranquilamente sobre varias cosas, mientras de fondo se escuchaba todo el alboroto de los sirvientes y los preparativos.

– Ya casi está listo todo. – comentó Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué tienes esos tontos gorros de cartón? – cuestionó Renji, al ver los gorritos de papel y cartón con forma de cono que Rukia ataba con un elástico.

– Porque es una fiesta y van con la decoración. – explicó ella como si fuera obvio.

– Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. – dijo Ichigo, desparramado en el suelo del salón. – Byakuya nos matará a todos. – obviamente el pelinaranja desconocía la decoración de la fiesta y todo lo que se haría en ella, si no en ese mismo instante le hubiera informado a Rukia que eso no era algo para un hombre como Byakuya. La preocupación de Ichigo era más que nada por irrumpir en la casa de Byakuya mientras el no estaba.

– No lo creo Ichigo-kun. – la voz de Kyoraku sonaba relajada. – Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. –él era uno de los más emocionados con la idea de la fiesta.

– Así es. – dijo Rukia. – Nii-sama merece celebrar su cumpleaños como corresponde.

– ¿Y crees que le gustará? No parece un tipo que le agraden las sorpresas.

– Al menos podremos comer. – a Renji le brillaban los ojos con la idea del festín, aunque compartía la opinión de Ichigo, pues sabía que su capitán no era el tipo de persona que gustara de eventos ruidosos como ese.

– Solo me falta su regalo. – comentó Rukia, más para sí misma que para los demás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hay que traerle un regalo?

– ¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¿Qué creías? Es un cumpleaños después de todo. – lo regañó la pelinegra.

– Pffff. – bufó el pelinaranja. – Creo que eso le gustará menos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Crees que le guste algo que le regalemos nosotros? – preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja.

– Tiene razón Rukia. – afirmó Renji con pesar. – Además, ¿qué podemos darle que ya no tenga?

– Bueno, eso depende. – comentó Kyoraku. – A veces lo más importante no es la calidad del regalo, si no las intenciones o sentimientos que van con él.

Ichigo y Renji lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, en cambio, Rukia lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

– Mmmm, no lo creo Kyoraku-san. Seguramente nos diría "gracias" y después arrojaría todo al fuego frente a nosotros. – dijo Ichigo dando grandes carcajadas.

– ¡Nii-sama jamás haría algo como eso! – protestó Rukia.

– No, Ichigo. – comentó Renji cerrando los ojos. – El capitán no haría eso frente a nosotros. Esperaría a que todos nos fuéramos para hacerlo y diría "gracias por las baratijas" – agregó, imitando la voz del pelinegro. Renji e Ichigo daban intensas carcajadas que los hacía parecer dementes.

– ¡Ya basta, idiotas! – les gritó la pelinegra, pero ellos no se detuvieron.

Rukia se levantó y salió del salón. No podía perder más tiempo con esos idiotas. Todavía quedaban algunas cosas por hacer.

- o -

Mientras caminaba por el Seireitei la shinigami pensaba una y otra vez las cosas que le habían dicho. Tal vez ellos tenían razón. ¿Qué podía darle a su hermano que él no tuviera? Y aunque le diera algo, ¿quién le aseguraba que le gustaría? Es más, ni siquiera estaba segura que le gustara esa fiesta que ella estaba planeando con tanto esfuerzo.

"_¿Y si cancelo todo?" _se preguntaba. Aún estaba a tiempo para hacerlo. Prefería quedar como una aguafiestas ante toda la Sociedad de Almas que descubrir que a Byakuya no le gusto en lo más mínimo aquella famosa fiesta y que se molestara con ella. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a su casa se quedó un momento sentada frente al estanque, mirando un espacio del jardín que estaba vacío. Suspiró. Todavía no se le ocurría nada que regalarle a su hermano y ya se estaba desesperando. Volvió a mirar ese espacio en el jardín y cerró los ojos.

**31 de Enero, al atardecer.**

La mansión Kuchiki ya estaba lista para la celebración. Las paredes estaban decoradas con alegres guirnaldas y algunas luces de colores. En el centro del jardín, había una enorme piñata con el diseño del Embajador de Algas.

Ichigo palideció cuando entró a la mansión y vio todo el decorado que la adornaba. ¡Era una fiesta para niños! Estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso y caer desmayado. Estaba seguro que Byakuya odiaría todo aquello y que los mataría a todos por profanar su adorada mansión. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más lucía tan extrañado como él, pero no. _"Arggghh… malditos shinigamis" _pensó. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos conocía ese tipo de fiestas, así que no les extrañaba ver esos adornos tan ridículos. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Rukia se había esforzado tanto que no tenía corazón para decirle que todo era… que todo era… horrible, al menos para su gusto.

Los invitados seguían llegando y esperaban dentro de la mansión o hablando tranquilamente en los jardines. A todos parecía gustarle aquella decoración pues era lindo ver ese tipo de cosas en la casa de un hombre tan serio como el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

– ¿A qué hora llegará Byakuya? – preguntó Ichigo, bebiendo un poco del jugo que estaban repartiendo entre los invitados que no podían beber alcohol.

– El capitán Ukitake lo traerá en un rato. – respondió Renji.

– ¿Y dónde está Rukia? – preguntó Yoruichi, acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa. La mujer morena ya no aguantaba por ver la cara de Byakuya al descubrirlos a todos ahí.

– ¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ichigo con sorpresa.

– También fuimos invitados. – respondió ella, apuntando a Urahara quien estaba en otro rincón del salón.

Ichigo suspiró. Estaba seguro que la presencia de esos dos enfurecería aún más a Byakuya.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido asistir a aquella fiesta. Él tampoco era de esas cosas y no le agradaban los lugares con tantas personas reunidas y mucho menos si se trataba de algo tan infantil. ¿Entonces por qué había aceptado la invitación? Fácil, porque Rukia se lo había pedido. Y esa era una poderosa razón para no poder negarse.

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró con resignación. Ya era tarde para tratar de escapar. Solo podía quedarse ahí y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

– Todo está muy lindo. – dijo Inoue acercándose a ellos. – Kuchiki-san realmente se esforzó.

– Espero que todo resulte bien. – Ishida también se sentía algo inseguro de todo aquello, pero había decidido asistir de todas formas, pues tampoco pudo negarse a la petición de su amiga y las suplicas de Inoue.

– Me gusta. – dijo Chad apareciendo ante el grupo con su gorrito de papel ya puesto. Ishida e Ichigo temblaron levemente. Ver a Chad de esa forma era muy extraña.

– Capitán, tiene que usar esto. – se escuchó la voz de Matsumoto en un rincón del salón.

– No molestes. Ya dije que no.

El capitán peliblanco no alcanzó a escapar cuando sintió los brazos y la "personalidad" de Matsumoto abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda para ponerle ese tonto gorro sobre la cabeza. Muchas venitas aparecieron en la frente del capitán, quien con un ágil movimiento pudo liberarse de su teniente y retrocedió varios pasos sin dejar de verla a la cara. No se dio cuenta que otra figura se paró detrás de él y como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo le puso el gorrito con forma de cono en la cabeza. El pequeño volteó furioso a ver quién era el idiota que se había atrevido a hacer eso, pero sus ojos se encontraron con una linda sonrisa que le esfumó la rabia.

– Listo. – dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa. – Te ves muy bien, Hitsugaya-kun.

Ahí quedaron las protestas. Hitsugaya cerró los ojos, y ruborizado se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ellas.

Ambas tenientes sonrieron complacidas. La dupla Matsumoto-Hinamori podía conquistar el mundo.

En otro rincón del salón, Urahara estaba concentrado en conectar el equipo de sonido y su fiel máquina de karaoke que siempre lo acompañaba. También ya se había encargado de entregar a los sirvientes el sake que había traído. Aunque la fiesta se veía genial y divertida así como estaba ( y en verdad, en verdad le gustaba), también quería darle cierto toque "adulto", que según él solo se conseguiría con sake, baile y karaoke.

- o -

Rukia apareció en el salón y dio una pequeña reverencia para saludar a los invitados. Al igual que el resto de ellos, vestía su traje normal de shinigami, a pesar de todos los ruegos y protestas de los sirvientes para que vistiera un hermoso kimono. Ella no quiso, pues no podía vestir diferente a sus invitados y a su hermano que llegaría de una "misión" en cualquier momento.

Los shinigamis se acercaban a ella y la saludaban con ganas. A pesar que todavía no iniciaba la fiesta, ya se estaban divirtiendo. Y es que no siempre eran invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños del capitán Kuchiki.

- o -

– Guau, Kuchiki-san. Todo está muy hermoso. – exclamó Inoue abrazando a su amiga. – Ya hemos dejado en la mesa los regalos de Byakuya-san.

– G-gracias, Inoue. – respondió ella un poco incómoda ante el abrazo.

– Gracias por invitarnos. – le dijo Ishida, recordando sus modales.

– ¿Y? ¿Conseguiste algo para Byakuya? – preguntó Ichigo de pronto y Renji la miró con interés. Ella solo bajó la vista y permaneció en silencio.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Kurosaki? – preguntó Ishida, tratando de cambiar el tema. Había visto como cambio el semblante de Rukia ante esa pregunta y no le gustaba verla así.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí, tú. – el quincy rodó los ojos.

– Pues… le traje algo de leña. Después de todo, lo arrojará al fuego.

Ichigo volvió a reír como loco y Renji también se unió en su risa desquiciada. Sin duda los dos se consideraban muy graciosos.

El resto del público los miraba sin entender de qué diablos se reían tanto esos dos.

– ¡Ya basta! – les gritó Rukia y le dio un fuerte golpe a cada uno. Ahora todo el público se reía de ellos y de los humeantes chichones en sus cabezas.

– ¡Atención! ¡Atención! – gritó Urahara como si estuviera vendiendo verduras en un mercado. – El capitán Ukitake me ha enviado un mensaje, dice: "llegaremos en 5 minutos" ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! – gritó como niña asustada.

– ¿Y por qué te avisó a ti? – cuestionó Yoruichi desde otro rincón.

– Quién sabe. Tal vez yo soy de una compañía telefónica más barata. – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

– ¡Todos ocúltense! – ordenó Yoruichi, apagando las luces.

Los shinigamis y humanos corrían en la oscuridad tratando de ocultarse, pero solo conseguían chocar con los demás. Tal vez no había sido buena idea apagar antes las luces. Había un desastre en el salón y los que ya habían comenzado a degustar el sake, caminaban como bobos en círculo sin poder esconderse bien.

No faltó el que tropezó y fue aplastado por la multitud y obviamente ese fue Hanatarou. El chico quedó inmóvil en el suelo, sintiendo las pisadas de todos sobre él, hasta que Ichigo lo arrastró y lo dejó a su lado, como un paquete cualquiera.

- o -

– Shhh… ahí viene. – susurró Unohana.

– ¡Ja! ¡No sé por qué tenemos que ocultarnos! ¡Eso es de cobardes! – exclamó Zaraki, levantándose con pose de guerrero.

– ¡Guarda silencio y siéntate! – le ordenó Unohana, con voz de ultratumba. El capitán del 11vo. escuadrón dio un ligero temblor y obedeció como un cachorro. Se alegró que las luces estuvieran apagadas para así no tener que ver la fría y asesina mirada de la capitana a su lado, y a la vez evitar que los demás se burlaran de él al verlo temblar.

– Jajaja. Ken-chan fue regañado. – comentó Yachiru riendo con ganas. Zaraki le cubrió la boca con las manos para que se callara de una vez y no lo avergonzara más.

Se escucharon los pasos entrando a la casa. Al parecer no había notado las decoraciones del jardín y eso era algo bueno.

Ya casi llegaba. Abrió una de las puertas corredizas con cuidado y…

– ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos con ganas. Las luces se encendieron, se dispararon las serpentinas y las cornetas soplaron.

– ¿Eh?

Kyoraku los miraba con expresión confundida mientras a todos los demás les caía una gotita por la cabeza. ¡Se habían equivocado! No era el cumpleañero; era el comandante del Gotei 13 que por alguna razón estaba llegando tarde. Rápidamente comenzaron a guardar otra vez las serpentinas y ordenar las cornetitas para usarlas nuevamente.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – se escuchó la fría voz de Byakuya desde la otra puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Eeehh? – esta vez, todos voltearon a verlo con expresión confundida. ¡Había entrado por el otro lado! – ¡SORPRESAAA! – volvieron a gritar aunque un poco tarde. Las serpentinas no pudieron dispararse, así que fueron arrojadas desordenadamente como un ovillo de papel que caían directamente sobre el pelinegro.

– ¿Q-q…? – un pequeño tic y una microscópica venita palpitaban en su cara y cabeza al ver a toda esa gente ahí.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nii-sama! – lo saludó Rukia acercándose a él.

– Ru… – la mente del pelinegro comenzó a deambular en algún lugar del espacio.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya! – lo saludó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de él.

– Capitán, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó Renji sonriendo.

– ¡Muchas felicidades capitán Kuchiki! – Kyoraku le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa.

Era su cumpleaños. ¡Su cumpleaños! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Claro que tampoco era de esas personas que se emocionan tanto por cumplir un año más de vida. Para él, era solo un día más así que nunca llevaba la cuenta.

Byakuya entró mecánicamente al salón de su casa y dio un rápido vistazo alrededor.

Todo el salón estaba adornado con guirnaldas, serpentinas, globos de muchos colores con el escudo de clan Kuchiki y el Embajador de Algas. Se preguntaba a quien se le había ocurrido esa idea. No estaba seguro si le emocionaba mucho el tener a todos esos idiotas en su casa, aunque… esos adornos no estaban mal.

– ¿Estás sorprendido? – preguntaron Ukitake y Kyoraku al mismo tiempo. Byakuya los miró fijamente y los descubrió. Ellos eran los cómplices de todo aquello; por eso era que Kyoraku actuaba más idiota de lo normal; por eso fue la estúpida misión al mundo humano; y por eso era que Ukitake decidió acompañarlo hasta su casa. Recordó también que últimamente todos se acercaban misteriosamente a él, preguntándole por sus gustos o si había algo que le faltara.

– Sí. – fue lo único que respondió. Nadie supo si estaba sorprendido alegremente o sorprendido con ganas de matar a alguien.

– Nii-sama. – la voz de Rukia llamó su atención. – Todos vinieron para felicitarte. – agregó con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Byakuya también la descubrió enseguida.

Ahí estaba ella; la mente criminal detrás de todo eso y que ahora sonreía complacida. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y de un solo golpe se supo rendido. Ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la fiesta hecha por su hermana.

El noble respiró profundamente para recibir los saludos y felicitaciones de todos esos intrusos que invadían su casa, respondiéndolos con una sola palabra o si tenían suerte; con dos. Los capitanes lo saludaban con muchas ganas y los tenientes con su debido respeto. Byakuya los miraba y se percató que casi todos usaban un extraño gorrito de papel con un elástico sujetándolos a su cabeza. Sin duda era extraño y los hacía ver más idiotas, aunque el gorrito tuviera el dibujo del Embajador de Algas.

Alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, para llamar su atención. El festejado volteó y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver esa cabeza naranja frente a él que sonría burlón y además venía con el resto de la tropa de mocosos del Mundo Real que también sonreían. ¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí también? ¿No tenían otro lugar en donde molestar? ¿Acaso Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron planeando esa fiesta juntos? ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Juntos? Eso no le gustaba mucho, pero bueno… Dio otro suspiro y aceptó las felicitaciones, después de todo, eran amigos de su hermana.

- o -

– Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias a todos por venir. – la voz de Urahara rebotó en cada rincón del salón. – Bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños del capitán Kuchiki. – anunció a través del micrófono.

Otra venita apareció en la cabeza de Byakuya. ¿Por qué Urahara también estaba ahí? ¿En en qué momento conectó esas ruidosas cosas en su casa? Y además, ¿por qué actuaba como el animador del evento? Frunciendo el ceño, buscó con la mirada alrededor del salón, esperando no encontrar a quien buscaba, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Yoruichi lo miraba burlona desde otro rincón del salón, levantando un vaso con leche en señal de brindis para él.

– Gracias por venir. – dijo Rukia con nerviosismo a través del micrófono. – Por favor, disfruten la fiesta.

Apenas terminó de hablar y la mesa en la que estaba servido el festín fue asaltada por una manada de lobos hambrientos. Los dulces y comida desaparecieron casi de inmediato y las bebidas también. Los sirvientes aparecieron de la nada para volver a llenar las mesas y que la fiesta siguiera.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia quien se veía muy nerviosa tratando de atender a todos. Le hacía gracia verla así y no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo. Hasta podía decirse que se veía linda. Quería calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que podía contar con él o cualquier otra tontería como esa, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

- o -

Un gran escenario se había improvisado en el jardín de la mansión, en donde conectaron una enorme pantalla y el equipo de sonido para comenzar con el concurso de karaoke. Ya habían participado varios shinigamis y ahora era el turno de la teniente del quinto escuadrón.

– Bueno, esa fue la presentación de Hisagi-san. – anunció Renji, quien estaba tan rojo como su cabello. ¡No podía creer que lo hubieran obligado a hacer de presentador! – Ahora es el turno de la teniente del 5to. escuadrón. – anunció el pelirrojo. Hinamori ya estaba en el escenario cuando una ebria Matsumoto subió a su lado y la empujó de un golpe haciéndola caer.

– ¡Eshta va para mi capi…hip, capitán! ¡Con cariñoo!– exclamó la rubia teniente levantando el brazo en lo alto. Un irritado Hitsugaya recogió a Hinamori y miró a su teniente preguntándose qué diablos iba a hacer ahora. La canción de Matsumoto fue "La amistad" de Laura Pausini. Al terminar, casi todas las mujeres tenían los ojos llorosos y los hombres se hacían los rudos, pero también estaban muy emocionados. – ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Capitaaaaaan! ¡Y-yo lo quiero mu-muchoh! – exclamó, bajando de un salto y abrazando a su capitán mientras lo ahogaba con sus lágrimas. Obviamente Matsumoto era de esas personas que les bajaba el sentimentalismo cuando están ebrias. Hinamori estaba entre ambos, totalmente aplastada.

En un extremo del jardín, Byakuya los miraba a todos preguntándose cómo podían ser tan idiotas. Al parecer ellos no tenían reparos en hacer el ridículo o arrastrar la reputación del Gotei 13 por el suelo con sus voces desafinadas. Sabía que los aullidos de esos tontos no se comparaban con su voz, y que los aplastaría si decidía participar. Y no era que quisiera, pero…

Rukia miraba a su hermano desde lejos, pensando en si era el momento apropiado para ir a hablar con él. Quería preguntarle qué tal le había parecido la sorpresa, pero le daba temor.

Armándose de valor, decidió acercarse a él.

– Nii-sama. – lo llamó con voz suave. El aludido volteó a verla. – Nii-sama…

– ¡Lo siento Rukia-chan! Lo necesitamos. – exclamó Kyoraku, agarrando al pelinegro de un brazo y llevándoselo de ahí antes que pudiera reaccionar.

– ¿Eh?

– Ya se te fue, tonta. Eres muy lenta. – comentó Ichigo con burla, apareciendo a su lado. – ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. – le dijo sincerándose y sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire pues Rukia también se había ido corriendo tras de Byakuya.

Ichigo quedó con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza y sintiéndose un tonto. No se dio cuenta que Urahara y Yoruichi lo miraban y sonreían burlones.

- o -

– Es hora de romper la piñata. – anunció el animador forzado, Renji.

Ukitake apareció con un bate y una venda para los ojos. Hasta ese momento, Byakuya no se había dado cuenta de la piñata de Embajador de Algas que colgaba sobre el jardín.

– Rómpanla ustedes. – dijo Byakuya con su fría voz.

– ¡Eeehh! ¡Pero si eso lo tiene que hacer el festejado! – protestó Inoue, a lo que Ishida le dio un suave codazo para que no dijera nada más.

– ¿Entonces pueden hacerlo los demás? – preguntó Ishida a lo que el pelinegro asintió. – ¿Algún voluntario? – preguntó a la multitud.

– ¡Yo lo haré! – se ofreció Ichigo, todavía molesto por el desplante de la enana. Ukitake le vendó los ojos y le dieron varias vueltas salvajes para marearlo. El pelinaranja se tambaleó y trató de dar un furioso golpe con el bate, pero solo golpeó el aire, lo que lo molestó aún más.

– ¡Fuera! – gritó Renji, como si arbitrara un partido. – ¡Siguiente!

– ¡Mi turno! – exclamó Ikkaku, escupiendo sus manos y frotándolas para tomar el bate. Claro que Ikkaku ni siquiera se acercó a la piñata, si no que se fue tambaleando en dirección hacia el asustado público. Renji lo sacó del juego con otro grito.

Y así fueron pasando varios. Desde Hisagi, Kira e Iba, hasta el enorme capitán Komamura y la pequeña Hinamori. Ninguno de ellos podía acercarse.

Hitsugaya (obligado por Hinamori) alcanzó a golpearla pero no se rompió, Ukitake y Kyoraku tampoco pudieron romperla. ¿Acaso esa piñata era indestructible? Al parecer estaba reforzada con un reiatsu especial y la venda esa estaba hecha para confundir sus sentidos. Ya casi todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, así que la competencia ahora era puramente de fuerza bruta.

Byakuya seguía observando la situación y sin darse cuenta una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa marcó su cara. ¡Esos idiotas se veían tan torpes ahí que hasta era divertido!

– Vamos capitán, es su turno. – lo animó Renji.

– No. Sigan ustedes. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Es demasiado resistente para ti, Kuchiki? – preguntó Zaraki con burla.

– No me apetece agitar un bate. – respondió con calma. – Aunque creo que solo un bárbaro como tú podría romperla.

– ¡JA! Todos ustedes son unos inútiles. Apártense de mi camino si no quieren morir. – Zaraki tomó el bate con furia y tras ponerse la tonta venda en los ojos, concentró toda su energía y con un golpe equivalente a varias bombas atómicas y con un grito que casi dejo sordos a todos, destrozó la pobre piñata.

Los participantes tardaron un instante en percatarse de los dulces y carísimos recuerdos que caían de la piñata. En un parpadeo, ya todos se peleaban por agarrarlos del suelo.

Ichigo e Ishida también estaban tirados, habían sido empujados por una pequeña pelirosa y ya no podían salir de ahí.

Yachiru saltaba alegremente de cabeza en cabeza robándoles el botín a los demás.

– Nii-sama yo… – Rukia otra vez intentó hablar con su hermano, quien miraba aquella escena tratando de reprimir otra sonrisa, pero nuevamente Kyoraku lo alejó de ella.

– Oye Rukia. ¿Estás bien? – la llamó Ichigo apareciendo a su lado, todo magullado y sucio, pero nadie le respondió. El pelinaranja frunció el ceño; otra vez se había ido dejándolo solo.

– ¡Pero qué inconsciente eres Kurosaki-san! – exclamó Urahara con su voz cantarina, aterrizando de un salto a su lado.

– Ichigo, esta noche no es para ti. – le dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona. – Esta noche es para Rukia y Byakuya.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no quiero nada. – se defendió con la cara roja.

– Déjala que aproveche este día. – aconsejó la mujer gato. – No siempre puede compartir de esta forma con él y con los demás.

– Lo sé. – Ichigo dio un suspiro y se volteó. Tenían razón. Esa era la fiesta en la que Rukia había trabajado tanto y merecía tener un momento con su hermano.

– Aunque si quieres estar solo con ella hay una habitación disponible al final del pasillo. – dijo Urahara con cara de pervertido. – Nos encargaremos de que nadie los moleste. – Ichigo enrojeció por completo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, para luego alejarse dando largas zancadas.

- o -

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Renji confundido al ver todas esas sillas juntas.

– Es la sillita musical. – explicó Inoue, totalmente emocionada con el juego. El resto de shinigamis la escuchaba con atención mientras los humanos y el quincy miraban la situación con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas.

"_¡Esto es totalmente una fiesta infantil"! _gritaban en su interior. Ichigo e Ishida estaban boquiabiertos. No podían creer que los tenientes y capitanes del Gotei 13 estuvieran tan emocionados con aquel juego estúpido.

El encargado de detener la música era Hanatarou, quien sabiamente decidió no participar en ese juego de empujones contra todos esos salvajes. De esa forma podría vivir un poco más.

Los shinigamis jugaban felices a excepción de Zaraki, Hitsugaya y Byakuya, que miraban la escena, algo extrañados. Unohana era la encargada de sacar a los personajes que perdían y ante cualquier reclamo, con solo una mirada furiosa los hacía aceptar su derrota.

A fin de cuentas el juego de la silla musical fue más que nada una competencia de shumpo, y la ganadora indiscutida fue Yoruichi, quien con su gran velocidad podía alcanzar la silla vacía antes que nadie. El segundo lugar lo obtuvo Renji y el tercero, Hisagi.

Byakuya miró a Yoruichi y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién habría ganado entre los dos si hubiera decidido competir. Quería convencerse el ganador sería él, aunque no lo estaba del todo.

Sacudió su cabeza al descubrirse imaginado esas cosas. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso quería participar en esas tonterías? Claro que no. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero no podía retirarse hasta que esos intrusos decidieran abandonar su casa, pues no era bien visto que el festejado abandonara una celebración antes que sus invitados.

Normalmente esto no le importaría en lo más mínimo, si tuviera deseos de ir a dormir, se encargaría de echar a patadas a todos esos idiotas. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora era una fiesta que Rukia había organizado para él por lo tanto no podía irse.

- o -

– ¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! – gritaban todos como locos.

– Vamos, Byakuya. Es hora de abrir los regalos. – lo llamó Ukitake.

El pelinegro permaneció en su sitio, sin mover ni un músculo hasta que el peliblanco lo empujó hasta un rincón del salón en donde había una mesa con varios regalos sobre ella. Tuvieron que caminar entre varios cuerpos desmayados en el suelo producto del exceso de sake, de comida o tal vez de ambas.

– Este es de la capitana Unohana. – explicó Ukitake leyendo la tarjeta. Byakuya lo abrió y vio un delicado set para la ceremonia del té. Unohana le sonrió y el pelinegro le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

– Este es del capitán Hitsugaya. – siguió el peliblanco. Byakuya nuevamente dio una inclinación de cabeza al ver un hermoso set de caligrafía.

Y así poco a poco fueron abriendo los regalos. Algunos se repitieron, como el de Kyoraku y Matsumoto que le dieron una gran jarra de un exclusivo sake del Seireitei, o el de Hisagi y Kira que le dieron una espada de madera con un lindo decorado.

Ichigo y Renji estaban sorprendidos que Byakuya no rechazara ningún regalo o que no los hubiera arrojado al fuego todavía. Ni siquiera los más extraños, como esa mascota-hollow miniatura metido en una probeta de parte de Kurotsuchi; o la desgastada patineta de Yachiru o incluso un papelito que decía "Vale por una batalla a muerte. En cualquier momento y lugar" por parte de Zaraki.

Fue el turno de Renji para entregar su regalo y apenas Byakuya lo abrió, Ichigo se lanzó encima del pelirrojo para golpearlo por haberle robado su idea.

Ambos le habían comprado un gran block de dibujo con el estampado del clan Kuchiki en la tapa y muchos pinceles finos y lápices de dibujo hechos con una madera única en la Sociedad de Almas.

Kyoraku levantó la cara del suelo y los miró pelear. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que ambos le habían hecho caso a su sugerencia, pues él conocía de las dotes artísticas del capitán Kuchiki y sabía que le alegraría tener esos materiales para sus finas obras de arte.

Byakuya los miró desde arriba y luego dio un vistazo alrededor del salón. Todo era un desastre; habían ebrios tirados en el suelo, globos reventados, restos de comida desparramados, incluso alguien que colgaba de la lámpara del techo (Hanatarou) y ahora esos dos idiotas peleando bajo sus pies para probar de quién había sido la idea.

"_Es obvio que Kyoraku les dijo" _pensó, pues él mismo le había comentado al capitán comandante acerca de esa tienda de pinceles y nadie más sabía sobre ella.

Sin darse cuenta otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Estaba sonriendo demasiado! Al parecer esa noche la estaba disfrutando, aunque no participara en nada.

Ichigo terminó de golpear a Renji y buscó con la vista a Rukia dentro del salón, pues se le hacía raro que no fuera la primera en darle su regalo. _"Tal vez no encontró nada" _pensó con tristeza al no encontrarla.

- o -

Ya estaban repartiendo el pastel y todos lo comían alegremente. Incluso los que estaban en estado de coma etílico como Matsumoto y compañía, levantaban su cabeza del suelo y devoraban el pastel para luego volver a dormir.

Eso ya indicaba que la fiesta estaba por terminar, aunque los invitados fingieran demencia y no quisieran irse.

Byakuya estaba en un rincón y no comía pastel. No soportaba las cosas dulces y el solo aroma de ese pastel lo mareaba así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

– ¿A dónde irá Byakuya? – preguntó Ichigo al ver que el pelinegro se iba.

– ¿Pwr ue o hta cbdsmido pzrtl? – preguntó Inoue con la boca llena. _"¿Por qué no está comiendo pastel?_

– Creo que no le gustan las cosas dulces. – respondió Ishida, siendo el único que entendió el extraño idioma de Inoue.

– Por eso le dije a Kuchiki-san que yo podía preparar un pastel de atún con pepinillos y salsa para Byakuya-san. – comentó una vez que se tragó el pastel.

"_Idiota, si comiera eso moriría y ya no habrían más cumpleaños" _pensó Ichigo.

– Creo que va a buscar el regalo que le faltó. – comentó Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa. Urahara asintió con sabiduría y ambos volvieron a devorar su 10mo. trozo de pastel, mientras los demás los miraban sin entender a qué se referían.

- o -

Apoyada en el barandal del pequeño puente sobre el estanque, una pequeña figura miraba tranquilamente a los peces nadar. A lo lejos se oía el ruido de todos los invitados que al parecer no tenían intenciones de irse. Rukia jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y a sus pies había un paquete envuelto en papel azul.

– Rukia. – la llamó Byakuya apareciendo a su lado. La había visto ahí desde hace rato y quería ver si estaba bien.

– ¡Nii-sama! – exclamó ella sorprendida. – ¿Qué…?

– Hay mucho ruido ahí dentro. – respondió, adivinando su pregunta. El pelinegro se recargó sobre el barandal y también observó el estanque. Rukia lo miraba fijamente. – ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, sin despegar la vista del agua, pero sintiendo la mirada ojivioleta sobre él.

– Nii-sama… – comenzó ella. – ¿La… la fiesta estuvo bien? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Es… – no alcanzó a responder cuando Rukia le puso un paquete alargado frente a la cara.

La pelinegra tenía la cara sonrojada, pero se veía algo preocupada. Ya se imaginaba escuchar a su hermano decir que había odiado la estúpida fiesta y que nunca volviera a hacer algo así, por lo que prefirió evitar el mal rato y entregarle el regalo de una vez.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Nii-sama. – dijo, hundiendo su cabeza y levantó aún más el paquete azul. Byakuya la miró algo extrañado y abrió el regalo con cuidado.

Los ojos grises de Byakuya se abrieron por la sorpresa durante un segundo y luego volvieron a su estado normal. Ahí entre sus manos tenía una pequeña maceta alargada de madera y en su interior una hermosa flor de color azul-violáceo.

Una platycodon; una de sus flores favoritas.

– N-noté que hay una parte en el jardín de Nii-sama que está vacía. – explicó ella con la cara sonrojada. – Así que pensé en regalarle una flor que pueda adornar ese lugar para siempre. – a Byakuya le brillaron los ojos por un instante, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente. – ¡Ah! Pero… pero si a Nii-sama no le gusta, puedo… puedo deshacerme de ella. – agregó con voz nerviosa.

Byakuya permaneció en silencio y Rukia volvió a concentrarse en los peces.

– ¿C-cómo estuvo la fiesta? – preguntó después de un rato. Byakuya también miraba el estanque y sujetaba firmemente la pequeña maceta.

– Ya lo preguntaste. – le recordó, separándose del barandal y dándole la espalda.

Rukia se abofeteó mentalmente y bajo la vista. _"Rukia, estúpida. ¡Detestó la fiesta!"_

– Es muy ruidosa. – dijo el pelinegro, volteando a verla. – Pero la disfruté. –sinceró con voz suave, Rukia levantó la vista emocionada y con los ojos brillantes. – Gracias por el regalo. – agregó el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza. – Mañana mismo se plantará. – añadió y se dio media vuelta para irse.

El corazón de Rukia latía a mil por hora. No podía creer que a su hermano le hubiera gustado la fiesta y su regalo, y mucho menos esperaba que le sonriera o que acariciara su cabeza de esa forma.

– Ahora por favor. – la voz de Byakuya volvió a su tono habitual. – Diles a esos idiotas que ya es hora de irse. – y despareció con un shumpo.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz por lo que había ocurrido. Todavía no creía que su hermano actuara de esa forma con ella. Claro, tal vez era porque estaban solos, o porque era su cumpleaños o algo por el estilo, pero una cosa era segura; no se le olvidaría nunca.

**Al día siguiente.**

Rukia se levantó muy temprano para ir a su escuadrón. La casa ya estaba totalmente limpia y no había ningún indicio de la fiesta que acabó pocas horas antes en la madrugada. Al caminar por uno de los pasillos, fijó la vista en el lugar vacío cerca del estanque. Sonrió ampliamente al ver una pequeña flor azul-violaceo que se mecía suavemente con el viento.

Volvió a recordar la mini sonrisa de su hermano y la calidez de su mano sobre su cabeza.

A fin de cuentas fue ella quien acabó recibiendo un regalo especial aquella noche. Un regalo que no podía mostrar a los demás, que no podía tocar, pero que quedaría con ella para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaaa... que les parecio? cielos! casi muero escribiendo la ultima parte... mataría por ver una escena así. :)<strong>

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto en otra de mis historias.**

**Matta nee.**

**pd= imaginarme a los shinigamis tratando de romper la piñata o jugando a la sillita musical me mata XD jajaja.**


End file.
